


Confessions and Confusion

by datfearlessfangirl



Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Rejection, don't worry it's only temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl
Summary: meowthefluffy: one of those confession scenes where one of them accidentally rejects the other
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Confessions and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> have some roman angst ig

“Virgil, can… can we talk?” Roman asked. 

Virgil tensed. Roman was never one to ask to start a conversation. Normally he just pulled whoever was closest to him into a two hour conversation about cats (Virgil had only heard the story of “The Great Cat Debate” between Logan and Roman from Patton. It was the only time he was glad he wasn’t accepted sooner). This was entirely new and entirely concerning.

“Uhhh sure? What’s up Princey?”

Roman took a deep breath.

“I have come to some realizations… about myself, and about you. I… I have fallen in love with you. I know that I don’t- I know you deserved to know the truth. You just inspire me so much Virgil and I know you may not feel the same way but…” Roman trailed off, looking up at Virgil for an answer.

Virgil burst out laughing.

“Ok ok I give Princey, that was a pretty solid joke,” Virgil wheezed.

He may have harbored some not-so-platonic feelings for the creative side, but he sure as hell knew they weren’t reciprocated. And even Roman were to confess he would have been more extravagant with it.

“Joke?” Roman squeaked, and he looked on the verge (ha) of tears.

“Um, yeah? You… were you joking, right?” Virgil asked, and  _ oh no he fucked up didn’t he? _

Roman shook his head, taking a step back. He pressed a hand against his mouth and-

Oh no.  _ Oh no _

“Shit, Ro, I- I didn’t mean to- fuck,” Virgil spluttered, taking a step toward Roman.

“I like you too! I just- I didn’t expect you to just… tell me like that,” he mumbled, watching Roman slowly pull his hand away from his face.

“Are- are you messing with me now?” Roman asked, and Virgil hated how small he sounded.

“No.  _ Never, _ ” Virgil insisted, reaching up to cup his hand on Roman’s cheek. “I’m sorry I hurt you like that Roman.

“Well I know one way you can make it up to me,” Roman teased, wiping at his eyes.

“And that is?” Virgil asked, smirking.

“Kiss me,” Roman whispered, leaning in ever so slightly.

Virgil had to say, Roman was a good kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
